pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin 3 (Flish addition)
Please note the game is not called Pikmin 3 Flish Addition, but I merely put that there so it can be easily found without having to look through other pages. Pikmin the new pikmin types are- *Tan *Black *Brown Tan Pikmin (Pikmin 3) Are the first new pikmin type you find. they can breathe in muddy water which is exclusive to Hidden Bog and Furious Feilds. However, this comes at a cost. They have Big, Red, Feathery Gills that help them go through muddy water (this is something blue pikmin can't do.)But this also means that Poison hazards kill them faster than other Pikmin. the Candypop Bud that Corasponds with Tan Pikmin is the Sandy Candypop Bud. Black Pikmin (Pikmin 3) Are the Last Pikmin found in Pikmin 3. These Pikmin have a pair of large eyebrows above their eyes which glow a bright neon green. They can fight Paranormal (or ghosts, as the Updated S.S. Dolphin calls them) and can safely breath in the dangerous black spores some creatures such as the Choking Dweevil and the Ghost Spectralid can create. Other pikmin die emediately from. They Die very slow in comparison to other pikmin suffering. Ebony Candypop Buds are one way to create black pikmin, along with taking Food to the Black Onion. Brown Pikmin (Pikmin 3) Are the 5th Pikmin found. On each hand, 3 fingers have massive, un-even claws. They can dig through Loose Soil, a new obstacle that is similar to a mix of boxes and gates. They also have slightly increased attack. they can also dig holes in loose soil pits, making a hole to the next sublevel. You can make brown pikmin by bringing food to their onion, or throwing pikmin into an Umber Candypop Bud. The story After Olimar and The President return from The Pikmin Planet, Olimar heads home and spends time with his family. His Son continues to ask him to come with him, but Olimar continuously says no. Then, Olimar receives a message from the President that he spent all the pokos they had made on a buffet because he was tired of his all-grass-diet. So Olimar and Louie return to the Pikmin Planet agian, agian to retrieve treasure. but something is different. the S.S. Dolphin is back! Olimar's Family had bought it back and upgraded it after finding Olimar's stash in the Secret Safe. Then, Olimar and Louie land safely on the Pikmin Planet. After finding all the Pikmin except the Blue and Brown pikmin, Olimar and Louie head to the final area, Frigid Peaks. They then find something laying on the ground. Saggitarius's (Olimar's son) Hat! Olimar gets worried and searches around the map until he finds a lone Blue Pikmin trying to carry Saggitarius to what appeared to be an active onion, the only active onion in the game. Then, there is a cut-seen of Saggitarius being healed by the S.S. Dolphin who thinks that he fell out of Storage, were he must have been Hiding. After the end of that day, Saggitarius can be used as captain. Once all 20,000 Pokos are collected, Olimar, Louie, and Saggitarius head home. the President wants to collect once agian, MORE treasure and heads off with them agian. After this, you can do whatever you want. Areas Pikmin 3 contains 4 areas like in Pikmin 2, however, after the game is completed a secret area is unlocked which allows you to write notes on items and creatures. these can be seen in the piklopedia by simply pressing - on the wiimote. *Nestled Forest *Hidden Bog *Furious Feilds *Frigid Peaks Trivia *Before Saggitarius is found, Olimar's wife will occasionally call and say "Saggitarius has been gone a while now. I can't find him anywhere!" *The Plot may lead into a 4th installment in the Pikmin series. Spray Guide *Ultra Spicy Spray- Same as in pikmin 2, but even more common. *Ultra Bitter Spray- Same as in Pikmin 2, but harder to find. *Ultra Rotten Spray- Harvested from a type of green berry. when used on an enemy, the enemy will have damage delt to it and it will slow down. *Ultra Ghostly Berry- Extremely rare. only one Burgeoning Spiderwort In the game produces these berries, and only one black berry appears each time, besides the Red Berries that appear. They make your pikmin impossible to eat for about 2 miniutes. they can be harmed by any other means, though. Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Category:Non-Canon Games